


Saved A Little Trouble for the Next Girl

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based On a Carrie Underwood Song, Cheating, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Infertility, Jon and Daenerys Are Not Related, Jonerys, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, One Shot, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Dany finds a message on Jon's phone that suggest that he may not be as faithful as she once thought.





	Saved A Little Trouble for the Next Girl

**Author's Note:**

> You guys!! This is my first ever modern au fanfic based off of GOT. It wasn't originally going to be apart of the GOT universe, but that changed real quick. Now, I usually write Gendrya fics, but I wanted to take my hand in writing some Jonerys. Now, I don't know how happy some of you may be with this, but I based it off a song so...It doesn't have a happy ending for our OTP. Nonetheless, I do hope you enjoy! Happy reading!!

Saved A Little Trouble for the Next Girl

The Louisville Slugger felt good in her hands. The slick wood slid in between her finger with ease. And the eight of the bat felt right in her grasp. She lifted the glorified wooden stick and swung with all her might, smashing in the front taillights, shattering them the pieces. Every inch of her body was suddenly released from a tension she didn’t realize she was holding.

This was the finale piece of revenge she had planned and it couldn’t have turned out better.

She stepped back and marveled at the masterpiece in front of her. The four wheel drive looked unrecognizable after she had gotten her hands on it. The tires were slashed, the side keyed, and her favorite; her carved name right into the pristine leather of the driver’s side seat. Every amount of anger when into the damage she had given the $75,000 dollar truck.

It’s not like the son of a bitch didn’t deserve it; he was cheating on her with some red-headed tramp he met when he went up north. Jon had always been a handsome man, and he had a way of making any woman fall head over heels for him, but Dany had trusted him. She always trusted him whenever he went on business trips. Most of the time we would be too preoccupied with business endeavors to even look at woman. But not this time.

It was supposed to be a simple business trip that he was taking with his uncle, Benjin. They owned a brewing company called The Wall and were going up north to negotiate with a smaller brewing company, The Wildling Corp. Instead, it turned into a two month long romp with some chick he meet that worked for the competing brewing company.

Dany was oblivious to the whole ordeal and didn’t find out until nearly a year later.

She hadn’t been snooping, she was merely looking for her phone that she had misplaced around their bedroom. She decided to borrow Jon’s phone, which she never touches, to ring her phone. She was about to hit the dial button when a message from an ‘Ygritte’ popped up. The name wasn’t familiar to Dany and without thinking she opened the message. Her whole world shattered as she read the sultry message written to her husband from a woman she didn’t know. The worse part about the situation is that he had been messaging her back.

Sometimes Dany had wished she never opened the damned message. If she hadn’t then she would still be obliviously happy with a man that she loved. Instead, she was a miserable mess who wanted nothing more than to see the bastard burn.

It took three months to finally catch him in the act and another two months for Dany to muster the courage to enact her revenge. For five bloody months she had to pretend that everything was rainbows and butterflies in their marriage. She loved him and comforted him, she even laid with him in those months, all the while her insides were screaming to choke the life out of him.

It wasn’t easy to catch him, but thanks to his younger sister, who had always loved Dany even if her brother was the biggest idiot in the world, she was able to finally see for herself what Jon had been up to.

Arya had mentioned to Jon about her boyfriend Gendry’s new bar, Hot Pie’s. She suggested that he should check it out and maybe see if they could agree on a brewing contract so Gendry could sell Jon’s beer in the bar. Jon had easily agreed, and considering that bar was an hour outside of where they lived, it would be a perfect place to bring his lover for a late night date.

Dany was grateful for Arya, for her boyfriend was able to snag a few pics of Jon and his lover together at the bar. She had shown them to Dany and was there for her when she began to sob with realization.

The next time Jon went to the bar, Dany had decided to follow him. She was going to carry out her revenge plot that night and no one, not even the old gods or new, would be able to stop her.

It wasn’t hard to keep up with him, considering the size and color of the pick up her drove. It was a bright white color and it wasn’t too hard to miss, especially in the dead on night. The Ghost Edition, was what it was called. Dany remembered when the truck company that Jon loved had announced the limited edition truck. It came with all the bells and whistles and Jon had wanted nothing more.

He wanted it so bad and with him and Dany being promoted in their respective fields of work, they could afford it. She had agreed to get if for him, so long she was able to get her Drogon Motorbike that she wanted for quite some time. She wasn’t surprised that he had agreed to that proposition and sometimes she believed that he loved that truck more than he loved her.

So the realization of him cheating on her should have surprised Dany as much as it did. She couldn’t ignore the fact that there were problems going on in their marriage. After four years, it seemed as if the fire that ignited them both had slowly gone out. They used to be in love with each other, but it seemed as if, over time, the love that was there was now lost. The first two years of their marriage had truly been a dream for Dany. They did everything together and couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. It wasn’t until they started trying for a baby that their relationship began to fracture. No matter how many times they tried, Dany just couldn’t get pregnant. There was a time that she did and just two months later they lost the babe. It was devastating for them both, but Dany had a harder time coping with her unborn child’s death.

After that whole ordeal, they agreed that it would be too dangerous and decided to stop trying all together. But Dany is stubborn and was raised not to quit, so unbeknownst to Jon, she went to every specialist she could to try to find out why she was unable to conceive. When she finally came across a doctor that was able to help her, she was elated. She couldn’t wait to tell Jon that there was a medication that she could take to help her conceive. They day she decided to tell him had been the day she found that message.

Aside from the one time after she found out about his infidelity, they hadn’t been intimate and she was beginning to feel an overwhelming feeling of emptiness sweep over her body. When she finally decided to take some revenge, she disclosed her plan to Arya and she quipped that Dany had gone mad. Perhaps she had, but Jon was the one who took her there.

When she arrived at the bar 30 minutes after Jon, she could see the white truck parked on the side of the building, away from any other cars. He intentionally parked it away so that no one had the opportunity to damage the precious exterior.

The location was perfect, but Dany feared that it was still too close to the building. She pulled out her set of keys and moved the truck by where the dumpsters were located, just across the parking lot. The seclusion and obscurity of the location wad perfect and she knew she wouldn’t have to worry about any prying eyes or ears.

It then that she began to take her revenge.

Every ounce of her feelings had gone into every blow, smash, and slash that she gave to his precious Ghost. She wanted him to feel the pain that he had caused her. She wanted him to feel his heart rip out of his chest, just like hers did. She went on for what seemed like hours; caught in a rage that she couldn’t escape.

After her rage had subsided, she inspected her work and gave a wicked smile. She took the slugger still in her hands and took one finale blow to the windshield, shattering it beyond repair. With a satisfied sigh, she began to walk towards the bar.

She hadn’t planned on actually entering the bar, but the thought of the look on Jon’s face when he saw her and his truck was too good to pass up. She sat herself on a stool and motioned for the bar tender to meet her.

“What can I get you?” he asked.

“Whiskey, dry.” She stated.

The bar tender nodded and filled a small glass with the copper substance.

She racked her eyes through the crowded bar until her gaze fell on her husband behind the red-headed woman with a pool stick, no doubt showing her how to shoot some sort of combo. She gave a crude laugh, remembering that he had used that same move on her when they first met.

He was completely oblivious to her; too preoccupied with the ginger in the leather dress to notice. Thirty minutes had passed and Dany sat there staring at the couple. She was enthralled at the way he interacted with her. His flirtatious manner and his easy go lucky laugh. Everything about him dripped ego and Dany couldn’t stand it much longer. She was about to go over that shove that damned pool stick up his ass, when a tall scraggy lad with long hair and a nametag spelling “Ed” walked in yelling, “Oi! Some poor bastard’s truck just got hammered. I think it’s a Ghost Edition, parked by the dumpsters.” 

Dany could see Jon’s eyes widen in fear. He ran out the bar completely unaware of Dany’s presence. She gulped the remaining whiskey and followed him out, not wanting to miss his reaction. Jon’s cries could be heard across the parking lot. It was a mixture of frustration, anger, and sadness. Dany couldn’t help but laugh that the stupidity.

“You like my artwork? I think I did a pretty good job, don’t you agree?” She said as she came up behind him.

Jon jumped in surprise and turned to face his wife, his grey eye meeting her intense violet ones.

“Dany? You did this? Why in the seven hells would you do this? What are even doing here?” He was stumbling over his words, the nerves ever present. He was trying to make the pieces of the very large complicated puzzle fit into a space that was not meant for it.

“Don’t play dumb, Jon. We both know what going on.” Dany spat.

Jon’s face went pale, “Dany I-I…please let me explain.”

He went towards her to grab her hands into his, but she swiftly moved away.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t ever touch me again!”

“Dany, I-” Jon tried to speak, but Dany was faster.

“No! Don’t try to talk yourself out of this one, Jon! You fucked up when you decided to enjoy the company of woman that was not your wife. You must think me dumb. Tell me, was her cunt better than mine? Is that why you cheated? Or maybe it was because I couldn’t give you what you want. A family!” The tears were now streaming down her face and she was powerless to stop it.

“Dany, I’m sorry. But even you have to admit that our relationship isn’t what it used to be. I should have talked to you about it instead of going behind your back. But I mean, Gods, Dany! You didn’t could have talked to me about it too! You didn’t have to ruin my truck! My truck Dany!” Jon’s voice cracked every time he mentioned the truck behind him.

Dany was furious. She was bearing her heart and emotions to him and the only thing he could think about was the piece of junk behind him. She could feel the heat of her anger rise in her. It was like a dragon readying itself to blow its flames. She was going to burst at any moment, that is, until a voice from behind her broke her rage.

“What is going on? Jon, who is this?”

Dany turned to face the red headed Ygritte.

“Who am I!? I am his fucking wife!” She yelled in her face. She didn’t mean to yell at the girl, but she could no longer control the dragon inside of her. She noticed Ygritte’s eyes widen. It was look of shock and confusion.

“Wife!? You have a wife!? You told me she died in car crash!” Ygritte was now yelling at Jon.

Dany was now the one with confusion written on her face. She truly believed that this woman knew about Dany, she never expected to Jon to lie to both of them.

“Grittes, I can explain.” Jon stuttered.

Ygritte stalked towards Jon and punched him square in the jaw.

“I don’t want your explanation, you crow!” She spat at him as he clutched his face. She turned towards Dany and gave her the most apologetic look she had ever seen.

“I’m sorry, I truly didn’t know.”

Dany’s face burst into a wide grin. She gave one last look at her cheating husband and shrugged, “It’s okay, I guess I saved you the trouble. Want to grab a drink?”

Ygritte smiled, “That would be great.”

The two women left the blubbering man groveling on the ground and made their way to the bar.


End file.
